<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persephone was, in fact, a Badass by Doctor_Whore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594664">Persephone was, in fact, a Badass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore'>Doctor_Whore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Hades Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, NSFW Art, Obsessive Hannibal Lecter, Persephone Will, Sassy Will Graham, Topping from the Bottom, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, angstish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal sees beautiful young god in the field of flowers and falls madly in love. But the picture of innocence turns out to be something so much more, so he takes his sweet Will with him to the Underworld in quiet different manner than in the original myth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>The rating is for future chapters as there will be some porn and maybe murder going on. As for tags, I will be updating them as adding the next chapters. I don't want to spoil the surprise I have for ya'all.<br/>I don't know if there is already any fic based on this myth but this is basically my take on it, with minor changes (okay, maybe not so minor).<br/>I got inspired by reapersun's art with the same theme so say "YAY" for such an amazing artist.<br/>I think most of us know the myth of Persephone and Hades but if you don't, don't worry and just enjoy the story and if somebody is interested just look it up and see the differences.<br/>I think that's all for now so have a pleasant day and fun read! See ya next Sunday with the next chapter! ;D<br/>Also, I want to apologize to every reader of Hannibal the Ca(t)nnibal for the delay in updates when posting other fics. Well, the only excuse is that it was simply more fun to write a new story than to edit an old one. I'm sorry, okay?!? Tell me ya'all understand?<br/>Don't worry I will update it soon enough!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was the most extraordinary thing he ever saw in his life. The man was simply an epitome of beauty, even Aphrodite couldn't match him in Hannibal's eyes. Lean muscles wrapped in salmon chiton were rippling under peal-like skin as he reached to pluck another flower from the meadow full of them. He inspected pink wax flowers with sparkling azure eyes and weaved it into the wreath of other colourful blooms.</p><p>The wild storm of dark curls moved with the wind as he looked for another one for his crown of flowers. His delicate smile as he found what he was looking for made Hannibal's heart drum so much faster in his chest. He wanted this smile for himself, to take it and keep it forever, those eyes only looking at him, and him only.</p><p>The possessive nature of his already entangling his beating heart to size the beauty and take with him to the Underworld.</p><p>He was beautiful under the sun but under the light of underground crystals, he would be magnificent. Darkness would suit him so much more than the meadow with nothing but flowers. He would give him anything he wanted or needed, his love all-encompassing.</p><p>As he leaned out a little bit more behind the tree the adolescent boy turned quickly and caught his eyes. Maroon ones looked into blue and saw the intelligence in them. The young man was aware of being observed the whole time and waited for him to show himself.</p><p>Hannibal didn't expect that as it showed in the features of his face-slight widening of his eyes and thinning of his lips. He nodded in a greeting to not appear more out of manners as he already did. It was unbecoming and he didn't want to spook his future groom away.</p><p>In answer he got a cocked head to the side, light blue eyes changing their colour into navy blue ones, the colour of clouds before the storm at the sea.</p><p><br/>
'Why did you shadow me?' the stern voice like a ring of bells asked.</p><p>The question was rude but it struck home, he was the one in fault here, observing supposedly unaware youth like some pervert.</p><p>Swiftly taking hold of his poise he brushed invisible pollen of his dark brown garments, almost black in the shadows of a treeline he was hiding in and steeped out into the sun in his full glory of a lord of the deep.</p><p>'I couldn't take my eyes away from your beauty and words stuck in my heart when looking into your blue as a sky in summer eyes, young god.' his voice sweet as olympian nectar travelled through the mortal realm's air.</p><p>Young god averted his eyes at the compliment, warmth crept up his pale cheeks painting them delightfully. Meanwhile, the accompanying snort marginally destroyed this picture of purity. </p><p>'Such flattering poems you can tell goddesses on the Olympus, God of the Dead.' said young god with a smirk and mirthful gleam in his eyes.<br/>
Hannibal was, in short, fascinated by turn the tables on him. He was hiding under the veil of human persona. There was no need for panic in the mortal realm with his brief visits. </p><p>His face had dulled attractiveness to it, that of a middle-aged aristocrat, classical face with high cheekbones and straight Grecian nose. His antlers were hidden under the metal band sitting snuggly on his ashen blond hair. The disguise was perfect with bow and arrows on his back, indicating probable hunting which turned into an appreciation of the divine view.</p><p>When god covered himself in human skin no one was able to see his true form, not even another god. But here, this fledgeling of a god stood, the epitome of innocence and obliviousness and knew. It wasn't a lucky guess or trick, he looked at Hannibal once and saw him, really saw for what he was, said his title without fear or disgust, simple curiosity in his question and demeanour. </p><p>His inquisitiveness was hungry for more, more for the charm, more for the brilliant mind. His decision took root in his psyche, weaned into it making this boy already his, his possession, his husband.</p><p>'The goddesses of Olympus don't compare to you. Such penetrating mind hidden under the wrapping of bewitching looks is something altogether unparalleled.' this time young man didn't react to the compliments, already expecting them. 'Can I know your name, young god?' the smile he gave was like a sin, addictive and sweet in taste.</p><p>'You can. William but I prefer Will.' </p><p>' "Desire to protect", the meaning of your name is as beautiful as you, sweet Will.'</p><p><br/>
His name from Hannibal's mouth sounded like a prayer. Worshipful tone to it as the older god devoured him with his eyes. They were deep and dark, like the opening in the ground to Hades. He ventured near it once, curious as to what it looked like. It resembled a neverending tunnel, giving way into the core of the planet, dark and damp, smelling like earth after rain and smoke, potent but delicate in a pleasant way.</p><p>'So what you wanted from me? Only ogling me for hours or your praises have undertone to them?' his disrespect was a dangerous thing, gods and goddesses alike were well known for their whimsical punishments even by the offence of being more skilful than them. But it was just this way, fear made Will rude, the threat of angering one of three rulers of the cosmos was as much invigorating as eerie. </p><p>Hannibal wasn't even insulted by the remark, he should, but it was, in fact, true, also Will reminded him of a growling wolf, when scared showing his teeth and preparing to attack, it was somehow exciting and erotic. Picture of naivety being so savage. </p><p>He held back with all his power not to touch silk skin, brush away a stray curl from his forehead and ensnare his plush pink lips in his own. Instead, he extended his hand and asked.</p><p>'I would like to invite you to my realm, see it the way not many saw it.'</p><p><br/>
'And returned back.' finished Will boring his eyes into Hannibal 'I know your tricks. I have heard what you did to Orpheus and Eurydice, your promise that of a snake. Concealing the sound of her footsteps so he would look back was contumely. And in the name of what? Amusement? Curiosity? Boredom?' he seethed with righteous anger, the colourful meadow transformed into a battleground for poisonous plants and bushes of thorns, all reaching for Hannibal.</p><p>He wasn't afraid of such parlour trick but the wrath of his love was as grand as it was unwanted at the beginning of their relationship. Young god was so much more than Hannibal anticipated and now he wanted to possess it all, and hostility wasn't a way to get it. </p><p>'I was curious about what would happen.' he admitted to it, the truth was the safest route to get into Will's good graces. 'I'm not going to apologize for it as I would have to apologize for many more of my actions, and you would get bored of it. So I'm gonna use apologies sparsely.'</p><p>Will looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them, most gods and goddesses would lie to save their faces but Hannibal didn't. It piqued his interest, what the King of the Underworld would do for him? He could see the attraction, or more like a bottomless obsession, anything he did made old god's stare more heated, his skin felt like it was sizzling because of it. </p><p>He wanted to see the Underworld, there was something in it calling him, this pull in his chest to step into the Gates of Hades and go down the steps into the pit. But he wasn't stupid, once in there, you couldn't leave without the explicit permission of its ruler. And it looked like he wouldn't let Will go even if he said no to his invitation. </p><p>Hannibal observed him for a moment with foreboding cheerfulness in his eyes.</p><p><br/>
'And if I promise you that you will be able to leave at any time you want?'</p><p><br/>
There was something in the small smile of his that said there was duplicity in his offer but Will was so tempted with it. He decided he would just deal with the consequences of his curiosity as they came. </p><p>'A god's word is unbreakable, and so I will take it. Do you want to do it now or what?' </p><p>'Then I promise you that for this time you can leave my domain when you deem it fit.' he took hold of Will's free hand, entwining their fingers and embraced him in his warm arms. His veil of humanity dispersed like a mist in the morning hours when the sun took hold of the sky and showed his true form. </p><p>Royal obsidian antlers were decorated by the crown of black diamond that had a metallic shimmer to it. Ashen blond hair was now longer, almost reaching half of his back. His skin lost its warm brown quality to a deep grey one, sparkling like an iron. His clothes haven't changed that much, only got longer and darker in colour, wiggling at the ends like shadows. The eyes stayed the same- maroon with the tang of honey brown if the light hit them just right. </p><p>Will looked into them, put his unfinished wreath on his head, flowers blooming where only stems were, entangling in his chocolate curls, creating a glorious crown of his own and put his now free hand on Hannibal's hip.</p><p>'Take me then.' he whispered into Hannibal's ear in the most suggestive and melodic voice Hannibal has ever heard. The hot molten lava of his desire now pooling in his stomach and slowly reaching his groin. </p><p>He summoned his chariot with four black strong stallions: Orphnaeus, Aethon, Nycteus and Alastor. His loyal companions for all eternity of wandering alone, well not so alone now. Now with Will in his arms and obsession in his mind. </p><p>And so they went, quick as the wind to the Gates of Hades.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any questions for me or really anything I would love to reply!<br/>Your kudos weave cute wreaths with Will in the meadow. Your comments ride black stallions when Hannibal isn't looking.</p><p>Names of horses weren't made up by me!:<br/>The name Orphnaeus comes from, or is etymologically connected to, the Greek word orphnē, which means ‘darkness’, ‘night’.<br/>Aethon (Greek aithōn)means ‘blazing’, ‘burning’.<br/>Nycteus is connected to the Greek nuks and the Latin nox; both mean ‘night’.<br/>Alastor was the name and/or epithet of various individuals, including Zeus himself; it means ‘destroyer’ or ‘avenger’.</p><p>The myth of Orpheus and Eurydice is more or less about the deal with the devil (Hades). Eurydice dies so Orpheus goes to Hades and plays his lyre so well that Hades tells him he can take back his wife if he won't look back until they reach a surface of the mortal world. Of course(like in most Greek tragedies) Orpheus looks back when he is just a few feet away from the surface and loses the love of his life. Sad, I know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my sweet darlings.<br/>I have to tell you all that I have time management of a potato that's why I updated this chapter one day later, as a big "I'm sorry" I have a gift at the end of the chapter for you.<br/>Also, I love sappy Hannibal madly in love with Will so be ready for a lot of that in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Underworld was sempiternal, the expanses of coal-black stalactites and stalagmites extended through almost pitch-black space, only beautiful blue crystals that grew from the walls shined the way ahead of them with their dim inner light. </p><p>The ride was slow as if Hannibal particularly wanted to prolong it. Will wasn't surprised by it, his arms full of young god in his domain made the older deity restless with anticipation and satisfaction. </p><p>The silky soft pale skin was warming each patch of his skin it touched, the heat of summer sun radiated from Will making Hannibal want to take off their attires and bask in it like a content cat. His beloved stood so near he could discern all matter of scents: the wildflowers of his crown-gomphrena, larkspurs, sunflowers, solidagos, queen Anne's lace and daisies; the musk and saltness of his skin and the overpowering scent of ripe fruits like from magnificent orchards that covered human world. </p><p>It was such an intoxicating combination that made Hannibal salivate, the need to nuzzle into chocolate curls and taste the expanse of displayed skin taking control of his movements. And as if on cue Will looked into his eyes, completely stilling in his attempted ministrations. There was such wonder in them but also amusement as if he knew what the ruler of the Underworld planned. It unhinged Hannibal slightly but he quickly found his equilibrium and with a dashing smile whipped horses up some fervour to hasten their journey.</p><p>There was so much he wanted to show this magnificent creature and so much he didn't so he would come back for more. Hannibal could see the way Will looked into the darkness, just as though he belonged in it and it belonged to him. He could see in his mind's eye the picture of Will sitting beside him on the golden thrones before the souls of mortals, both on the pedestal, like true equals. </p><p>When they finally got to the palace made out of the black marble and diamonds Will snorted ostentatiously and a smirk bloomed on his lips. </p><p>'Why I'm not surprised that even outside your home is as pretentious as you?' he asked freeing himself from Hannibal's embrace to the other's dismay and leaving the chariot. His full attention on the beautiful stallions instead of the grandiose palace of shining stone made in the ionic order. Even capitals were adorned in the sparkling underground gems creating a full-blown picture of pomposity.</p><p>'One must have some sort of beauty and luxury when being exiled by his own to the depths of the world.' calmly answered Hannibal, already getting used to teasing words of his love. He could see they weren't meant to hurt, only put a metaphorical distance between them as fledgeling of a deity felt threatened by the closeness.</p><p>'I think I have heard a different version of this story. You lost in drawing lots and ended up here dissatisfied with the turnout, but you had no choice as the game was already over and your brothers took their rightful places.' At the comment, subtle grimace arose in the corners of Hannibal's eyes and lips.</p><p>'Yes, my brothers and their games. Each and every one of them set by them to reach their goal, I had learned the hard way of it. The fact that isn't so well known by anyone besides the older ones.'</p><p>'Hmm, I can believe it. I can see you don't outright lie, at least not with me. I prefer the sins of omission than that, but I'm warning you that you can't build anything on the quicksand of them either.' the smile Will gave him was full of insight he should not have and seduction not fitting his innocent features. </p><p>Hannibal adored him for that so much more, he put his hand on the small of his back, his eyes not leaving Will's. 'I would loathe destroying something that grows so beautiful as the bond between us. If you have to know of my brothers' hatred than so be it. I ate pieces of our father as the repayment for when he ate us whole as younglings.' his smile was small and nonthreatening but the wickedness in his maroon eyes made Will's skin crawl. He wasn't sure if it was because of the excitement to hear such heinous admission or the disgust at it. </p><p>He didn't inspect it too much and put his hand on Hannibal's smooth cheek. The need to touch him at this moment was crushing, so he didn't fight it. Like nature changed its seasons he allowed the change of his demeanour to accommodate his host. He met Hannibal's eyes with his own and caressed his stone-like cheekbone, the king snuggled into his palm like one of his horses just a minute ago, the demented adoration was evident in those bloody eyes.</p><p>'It was righteous.' he whispered 'He deserved each bite you took out of him for what he did to his own children. How did you feel when you did it?'</p><p>'I felt powerful.' Hannibal breathed almost closing the small gap between their lips. 'I still do. And I will give you this feeling each day my magnificent god if you would be mine.' </p><p>At those words, Will chuckled sweetly into his face. </p><p>'If you plan to give me so much now, I can't wait for the end of the day to hear what you offer then.' he stroked Hannibal's cupid brow with maddening delicacy and retreated his hand taking hold of his elbow and steering them into the direction of the entrance to the palace.</p><p>'Now show me your world, oh The Ruler of the Underworld, King of the Dead.'</p><p>Flabbergasted by Will's wild transformation in behaviour Hannibal followed his lead. 'If you can't wait for the end of the day then I can tell you now.' </p><p>'But you don't know what the future will bring, even you, who ate the Cronos, the devourer of the future.' </p><p>'Then let me reveal you the wonders of my kingdom and at the end of time see the gifts I can pamper you with.' </p><p>'I don't need your gifts or your pampering, my home has everything I need-clear streams full of lively fishes, orchards and gardens with ample of delicious vegetation, forests and meadows and blue sky above my head.' as Will has said that a smile beamed on his face. </p><p>'You have what you need.' repeated Hannibal bringing Will into the enormous great hall. 'But do you have what you want, young god?' </p><p>A dark gleam went through Will's eyes at the question, the corners of his lips cracking in a mirthless smile.  </p><p>'And you know what I would want?' the question sounded like a threat.</p><p>'No.' Hannibal smiled politely and directed Will into one of many rooms of the palace where a large balcony was built. 'I don't have the insight into your heart as you have in mine, but you have only to wish and I will provide. But don't ask for my heart.' </p><p>Will cocked his head to the side at the statement. 'And why not?'</p><p>'Because, my love, you already took hold of it.' he released young god's hand from his elbow and took it into his hand to bring it to his chest where the heart laid under the cloth and metallic-grey skin. The rhythm of it speeded up as Hannibal kissed Will's startled face, first his forehead, then his cheeks and finally his pink slightly open lips. </p><p>Will, not in so many words, was stunned by bold advances and words of the old deity but also immensely irritated by the stillness of his own body. What goes around comes around, as the saying goes. His tantalising dance with Hannibal's feelings wasn't so onesided as he thought it was. </p><p>He smiled into the kiss at the recognition of counterattack from the king. It would be such a boring game if he was the only one who knew how to play, Hannibal had as much potential in him as he saw in Will. Though he wasn't aware of Will's full potential just yet. </p><p>Their kiss became a little bit more heated as Will slipped his tongue into Hannibal's open lips, licking his front teeth, fangs and finally his tongue, sucking on it for a minute and entangling his fingers in the mane of satin-like ashen hair, taking hold of Hannibal's waist with his other one. He felt the moan that left god's lips and then let go of melting divinity in his arms.</p><p>'If I have only your heart, then right now I want everything else.' </p><p>'Anything, Will.' murmured the King of the Underworld, who was reduced to the molten state of being in Will's not so frail arms. He bought his forehead to Will's and turned them towards the view from the balcony. </p><p>It was mesmerizing, the five magnificent rivers unfurled around them: the Styx, Phlegethon, Lethe, Acheron and Cocytus, each one shimmering with the reflecting light of crystals. From each river, thousands of obsidian steps connected it with the Temple of Hades. The souls on them were like small flickering lights of white, flowing through the void to get judged by the three subjects of the god who now was nuzzling into Will's neck, scenting him. </p><p>Will closed his eyes at that, sighing, and <em>Yes, the old man of a god kept his promise not even knowing about it</em>. Because Will felt powerful, more so than the father-eating god on his arm, due to being the one who had control of the monstrosity that he was. </p><p>And now he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how you liked it?<br/>I sure did! But I'm an author, I have nothing to say in it. Hope you liked Persephone!Will.<br/>Anyhow time for mythology lesson! Are you ready?<br/>The Styx is the most known river and is the central one in the Hades, It's known as the river of hatred and is named after the goddess Styx. This river circles the underworld seven times. Also, every oath must be sworn upon her as the old gods did.<br/>The Acheron is the river of pain/woe. It's the one that Charon, rows the dead over according to many mythological accounts, though sometimes it is the river Styx or both.<br/>The Lethe is the river of forgetfulness. It is associated with the goddess Lethe, the goddess of forgetfulness and oblivion. Spirits drink from it to forget their earthly lives.<br/>The Phlegethon is the river of fire. According to Plato, this river leads to the depths of Tartarus.<br/>The Cocytus is the river of wailing.</p><p>The myth about Cronos you may know or check out everywhere, he basically ate his children to not get abolished as he did to his father-Uranos. In later Greek beliefs, he became Chronos and became the father of time and there is basically another concept for him altogether.</p><p>Your kudos take some nice big gems into pockets from palace capitals. Your comments melt Hannibal some more in Will's arms.</p><p>Anyway, if any of you lot have questions or just wanna chat hit me up on my newly created twitter account https://twitter.com/Doctor_Whore_V</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said before-time management of a potato, so here you have only porn and little something at the end. I had to increase the number of chapters cause the plot got really out of hand and well... yeah<br/>At least the ride will be longer, right? ^^<br/>Have a pleasant read my darlings!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Open your mouth and lick it.'</p><p>'Anything for you, my heart.'</p><p>Hannibal dutifully opened his mouth to allow Will's two fingers in, licking and nibbling on them as low moans left his lips. They echoed through the palace with grunts and sighs of Will's, before this they have been hidden away deep in his stomach, bubbling with shamefulness of its sound. </p><p>However, he couldn't say no to Will, his beautiful Will who glistened with sweat looking like morning dew on his alabaster skin above him. Thrusting into him with all he had, his impetus erratic and hard, full of the need for completion.<br/>
That of a virgin.</p><p>He couldn't contain his glee at the fact, he was the first one and the last to be allowed to touch the young god. Be the source of lust and pleasure for him, the dark want Will tried to conceal exhibited itself in its full force as he tackled him onto the bed and with trembling hands took him apart.</p><p>Movements still self-conscious, delicate and innocent were quickly replaced by hard groping, teeth, and sucking kisses.</p><p>Each touch more confident and blissful, his lover always observing him from under half-closed eyelids with fans of eyelashes.</p><p>He twined long fingers into his love's soft chocolate hair biting slightly on fingers in his mouth for Will to allow him to speak. He slid them out, a trail of saliva going after them.</p><p>'Harder, my heart, I want to feel you for all eternity.' Hannibal breathed as Will stilled his hips, now rolling them which put exquisite pressure on his prostate. The strange bolts of electricity went through his body again when even Zeus's lightning bolts couldn't make him feel anything.</p><p>They looked into each other eyes sighing contently when his passage constricted around the heated flesh. Will's hands gripping his hips to hold them in the air and leaving black handprints and half-moons from his nails. Abused tissue tingling with warmth and delightful pain. His cock still untouched laid on his belly and jolted at the slide of skin when the young god lowered himself to kiss Hannibal with abandon.</p><p>The kiss was messy and unpracticed but everything Hannibal could ever need, his magnificent love will learn. They had all eternity before them.<br/>
Will couldn't look away from the buddle of joy and blissfulness Hannibal was. Melting into rich sheets on the gigantic bed in the room made out of platinum and lapis lazuli which was as pretentious as the rest of the palace, nevertheless extraordinary. He almost felt like they were under the sea, the faint illumination from the crystals reflected from other precious stones which even furniture was made of enclosing them in the esoteric world made by the dance of light and darkness.</p><p>He breathed the smell of earth after rain from Hannibal's neck and sucked on the vulnerable expanses of his neck tasting him. He tasted like rain on leaves after the storm, still fresh and full of vitality.</p><p>His left hand descended down his hip, caressing the outside of his thigh and then the down of it going even further to the knee and taking hold of it and with ease set it on his shoulder. Bending Hannibal in half as he lowered again to whisper lowly into his ear.</p><p>'You will never feel anything else but me.'</p><p>'Yes!' a high sob escaped the king's lips as Will breached him even deeper. Opening him in a literal and metaphorical sense of those words. His sweet William was his undoing, he became his heart with one look of those azure eyes and the only source of pleasure in this world and worlds beyond.</p><p>The hunger he felt but never knew the cause of it finally quelched by the young thing above him. Now pounding into him like a wild beast, as hungry as he was. Greedy for him, for his being and in need of devouring him fully.</p><p>If Will was his heart then he was Will's sustenance. Eaten to course though his every cell, become his energy and make him become.</p><p>His strong calloused hand took hold of Hannibal's shoulder spearing him on his cock with a growl, his other hand landing on old god's member matching the fast pace of his hips. The intensity of the action made Hannibal howl with satisfaction but the sight of Will's youthful face contorted in savageness tipped his over the edge. Hot ropes of white semen landed between them on him chest now being smeared with Will's own as he bent Hannibal in half again to swallow grunts and cries of overstimulation. </p><p>With the constricting muscles around his cock, Will reached his own climax, little jolts of his hips pushing his spent deeper into Hannibal, nourishing him from inside out with young deity's powers. </p><p>Collapsing on Hannibal's chest with a smack of skin on skin he crawled to his belly. His spent tasting of ripe pomegranates, bittersweet and acidic. Maroon met blue again as Will cleaned Hannibal's stomach and mapped his muscles with a tongue. </p><p>'You are a wonder, my heart.' Hannibal said with breathless awe, his fingers hooking under Will's jaw to bring his lips to his. The taste of his seed mingling with the sweetness of Will's saliva, like his smell his taste was of matured fruits, the more notable ones were oversweet figs and dates, but the sourness of grapes balanced them. Will was the feast of his own, god of spring and vegetation who brought life into the dead world. His force ran through Hannibal's body like a current of its own, trapping his brain in the loop of happiness and renewed vigour. </p><p>'Don't get mushy with me again, the King of the Underworld.' laughed Will into his lips and kissed his cheeks with petal-like lips and the delicacy of a flower mussing ground. He nuzzled into Hannibal's neck and tangled their legs laying on their sides. His hands in the old divinity's ashen hair and Hannibal's on the small of his back. </p><p>They spent days in their bed chambers, at least it felt like days for Will as there was no sunlight to know what hour of the day it was. Their powers blending and fighting like their bodies were. Hannibal teaching him the pleasures of the flesh, never taking what Will didn't offer but giving his all, dining on Will's ferocity and neverending vitality of a new life. </p><p>Their mating could be wild as a storm made by Poseidon himself, full of coal-black clouds and blowing wind, full of the force of nature which was in need of destruction or sweet and tender like a lazy walk through the orchards in spring when the smell of rain and blooming trees makes you want to dance. </p><p>Finally, they left the bed on behalf of Will's curiosity about Hannibal's kingdom. This time walking down the obsidian stairs to look into sightless eyes of souls without memories. </p><p>Their journey through the Underworld just begun. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you like my Hades!Hannibal? I think he worked out pretty well but well hehe<br/>Anyway today I don't have any mythology lessons for you but don't you worry! Next chapter will the full description of our dear's Hannibal kingdom and the magic within it! I think I will update this week as finally I'm finished with my exams yay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my darlings! We are almost there! Only one chapter left which I'm so happy with! Somehow the story started to become more tedious as I wrote it and I hope it didn't show in my writing. And if did I still hope that you like it even a tiny bit!<br/>I promised to update a week ago but I updated so many other things so I just didn't have determination in writing more.<br/>Have a pleasant read anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will went down the obsidian steps without looking back, he knew the King of the Underworld would trot after him like a ducking after its mother. It was one of the most mystifying things he had ever seen and he had seen a lot in his life.</p><p>The life, even as a god on the earth, wasn't a land of milk and honey. Human's were just created but already more corrupted and vicious than some gods. And that meant something. The pantheon was true to their nature and never denied itself anything, the pleasure of the flesh or raw war full of the same rotting flesh.</p><p>Whereas humans hid their ugly insides. The masks they wore were constructed through years and some so well-made that even the owner didn't know if it was a mask anymore. Even more curious was that each had several if not thousands of them, altered from one moment to another creating every time different artificial image.</p><p>Will learned this the hard way, born onto the world and abandoned by the mother of nature herself he was at human's mercy to learn. And so he learned, he learned the betrayal and cruelty, the lies they spurted from their mouth like seeds after a rain, how they cared to discard and took. Always only took and never gave anything in return.</p><p>And then he got under the care of the old couple who showed him humanity. The love for simple things and modest life, pleasures not created by cruelty and forgery but by living. By being loved and love back, by drinking warm fresh milk and eating just-baked bread, by listening to the nature that called Will when he fished with the elderly man.</p><p>It felt as if after breathing poison for years he finally inhaled fresh clear air deep into his lungs.</p><p>He saw it all and he couldn't hate humans anymore.</p><p>And then the lord of the land tortured and killed a man who was like a father to Will because he needed a scapegoat. And with tears in her eyes, his human mother died looking at the corpse of her love.</p><p>The world cracked in half. There were those who had the right to live and those who hadn't.</p><p>And so he took hold of those, he took them apart limb by limb and grew new life on their carcass each spring. The only good use they ever could have in their life and death.</p><p>He smiled at the thought and the irony of being found by Hannibal on the site of his sins against the wicked. The evidence of them entangled in his hair and flourishing with each passing day near the young god. The old deity didn't even know what he brought with him. Will looked back at the old adorable fool of the god that he came to desire and smiled unashamedly intertwining their fingers.</p><p>The rightful judge of the dead walked hand in hand with the self-named judge of the living, their eyes meeting each other from time to time to express all the hunger they felt for another.</p><p>Hannibal would prefer his chariot to travel through the neverending underground kingdom but he found the warmth of Will's palm in his and heated glances more than good compensation for the inconvenience. He couldn't stay away from him, no, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Each breath he took he wanted it to be from Will's lips and each step taken with Will at his side. He couldn't deny the wild love he felt, the mystery that the god of spring was, ate him from inside out. He wanted him whole like he laid bare before him, the feast to be eaten and appreciated.</p><p>But he had time and patience in abundance. He could wait, he would wait as long as necessary if Will was there with him, in his arms.</p><p>They got to the end of the stairs and saw the flying Erynias which dived down to great their overlord. </p><p>Alana, Margot and Freddie bowed before the pair, each with different emotion painted on their face when looking at Will. Mirth danced on Alana features as she saw the state her ruler was in, the flame danced in his eyes as he looked at his lover. Margot tilted her head to the side curiously observing the picture of the royal figures before them. On the other hand, Freddie shoot daggers at Will with a frown on her face. Her not so misguided resentment towards the young deity was so prominent that Hannibal crushed her with his glare.</p><p>'Is there something you have to say Frederica?' almost snarled Hannibal.<br/>
She looked at him defiantly, always the troublemaker, always the willful one. </p><p>'Yes, my King. I do.' she looked Will straight in the eyes. His gaiety only making her more snarl 'He is the god who judges the living by his own principles. I saw him when I went to haunt the sinner of matricide. We, god, weren't supposed to intervene in human's death!'</p><p>Hannibal stared at her for a long moment, cogs turning in his mind after getting new information on his love.</p><p>'He lives on the surface so it's his domain to rule.' he answered curtly and dismissed them with the flick of his hand. Freddie still looking at both of them with ire that could kill them if they were mortal.</p><p>Hannibal turned to his love, his eyes blank as the surface of a deep lake.</p><p>'Would do like to tell me about it?' </p><p>Will didn't look at him, his whole body going rigid with the unwanted question. He couldn't predict how one of the old-fashioned rulers of the cosmos would react. He could only believe in what he heard and saw until now to trust in Hannibal's matching devilry to his own.</p><p>'Let's get to the boat. I will tell you everything there.' And so he went where longboats were docked.</p><p>When they settled and an undead ferryman appeared they pushed off onto the deep dark waters of Lethe.</p><p>Will looked into the darkness of the water mussing with the possibility of pushing Hannibal into it if his lover didn't accept what he was. What he did and what he still will be doing to the end of humanity.</p><p>'I slaughtered the man, tore him limb from limb for what he did to his old mother.' He didn't look even once at Hannibal as he poured his soul. He was afraid of what he could see there. 'He didn't want to take care of her in her old age so he poisoned her and made it look like it was a natural death. The pain she was for hours because of a badly made solution I returned to him tenfold and then scattered his disgusting flesh throughout the orchards, the fruits that grew on its energy were so much succulent and sweet.' He sighed and looked into the older god's eyes. They were still blank, dark like the depths he looked just a second ago. His own were like steel, the same as his voice when he said: 'He earned it, like the rest of them. The suffering and the humiliation. At least used to nourish those who deserved to live.'</p><p>Hannibal sat still as a statue, his maroon eyes not leaving Will's face even for a second. He knew there was much more to the young god but he could never predict his. </p><p>This magnificent mesmerizing beast of change with its honourableness and divine retributions. A fire of his devotion transformed into magma with the need to erupt.</p><p>He took hold of Will by his nape and leaned so close their mouth almost touched. Will's eyes travelled from point to point on his face, looking for a clue of what was waiting for him.</p><p>'How did you feel when you did it?' Hannibal asked the same question that Will did days ago that felt like a whole lifetime. His pupils were blown wide with lust and awe that could swallow Will whole.</p><p>'I felt powerful.' Chuckled Will, his eyes closing with relief and crushed his mouth with Hannibal's.  </p><p>Their hands grabbed for the cloth of their himation, skin, hair, anything it could find as their mouths were devouring each other, lick, biting and sucking. They felt as if they could fuse with each other. Two beings made into one for all to see and pray to.</p><p>They only separated when a boat started to rock dangerously. There was no need for them to end up without memories like the souls of mortals.</p><p>'Hannibal put his hands on Will's face and caressed his jaw and slid to cheeks.</p><p>'You are extraordinary, my heart.' He sighed as he tried to remember the bone structure of his beloved with his fingertips. 'With all my knowledge and intrusion, I could never entirely predict you. From the first moment, our eyes met you would astonish me with a new part of you.'</p><p>'Good.' grinned Will 'I wouldn't want for you to get bored with me so soon.'</p><p>'Oh, sweet Will.' Smiled sweetly the older divinity ' Nothing in this world could keep me away from you.' The sweetness of his demeanour transformed into the wicked possessiveness he felt that first time looking at the artwork of innocence in the meadow. His hands were more bruising than delicate as they took hold of the young god's shoulders to bring him into a hug. To enclose his body in king's own.</p><p>Will sat in his lap to Hannibal's utter delight and papered him with soft kisses to the side of his face to appease the ruler for what he had to say next.</p><p>'Remember you gave me your word.' He gazed into Hannibal's eyes, looking for any evidence of lie or outrage. 'I can leave when I deem it fit.'</p><p>Hannibal's hold of him tightened just so slightly, his pupils contracting with displeasure at the reminder. Nevertheless, his features haven't changed as he brushed away the stray lock of hair from Will's forehead. </p><p>'I remember, my heart. I always keep my promises.' the fake lightness he told it with made spring god's skin crawl with the sinister chill. There was something hidden behind the impassive mask his lover hid. Something bottomless and infernal like the Tartatous itself. </p><p>They sat through the rest of the journey in silence, both of them deep into their thought of how to proceed with their other half. They sailed crossed the Lethe, Phlegethon, Lethe, Acheron and Cocytus, each one finally stopping at the Stygian Marsh to meet with the three judges- Beverly, Brian and Jimmy. When they entered the hall the group didn't even notice their presence. </p><p>'I'm telling you he should go to Tartarus!' shrieked Jimmy.</p><p>'NO! Are you kidding me! In the name of Hades, how can you banish someone to go to Tartarus for eating a whole pie?' sighed Beverly.</p><p>'Ekhem! First, it's a sin of gluttony. Second, he didn't share with his siblings!' he scoffed at the sheer inability for his two friends to understand the weight of such moral crime.</p><p>'I get the first part.' acknowledged Brian. </p><p>'Thank you!' said Jimmy with the exasperation in his voice.</p><p>'But-'</p><p>'There's always must be some "but" with you.' groaned Jimmy and put his face in his hands feeling hopeless.</p><p>'But, I think the second part is because of your twin.' he laughed and Beverly snorted at the savage truth of the statement 'Some bad memories from childhood, Jimmy?'</p><p>They laughed as the older judge scoffed at them and turned to the entrance quickly bowing as he saw the amused pair of eyes observing the whole scene.</p><p>'My liege.' at that Beverly and Brian took hold of their laugher and only with a mirthful glimmer in their eyes bowed with "my liege" on their lips.</p><p>'I see you have quite some fun here and a lot of free time to argue.' stated and chuckled the King of the Underworld.</p><p>'Is he playing with us?' whispered Beverly to Jimmy, he was the oldest subordinate of their ruler out of them. </p><p>'No idea.' he whispered back leaning in.</p><p>'I want us to have a feast to celebrate our bond.' as Hannibal said it he took hold of Will's hands and brought them to his lips to kiss his knuckles, looking at Will with half-lidded eyes. </p><p>Will laughed melodiously and leaned in to whisper into Hannibal's ear 'Let us feast then.' He licked his earlobe and put his head on his shoulder, the perfect boy-decoration on older deity's arm. </p><p>Hannibal's bad mood melted like the snow in spring, his sweet William was his undoing, he had him wrapped around his little finger and it didn't even alarm the king. He already gave himself wholly to the young radiant god. </p><p>---------</p><p>As the banquet was about to begin Hermes flew through the doorway with a message on his lips from the Zeus himself.  His brother demanded the god of spring to come back to earth immediately, the winter was already going for too long on the surface.</p><p>Will looked at Hermes flabbergasted, and then with recognition looked at Hannibal, a look of betrayed hurt appeared on his face. </p><p>'You knew!' he accused 'You knew how much time passed and you haven't told me! How could you? Do you know how much harm even an additional month of winter can cause? Do you even care? Do you care for all those lives?'</p><p>Hannibal had a least that much decency to look down when being caught red-handed at the omission of this information. One of the things he promised to not to do.</p><p>'You are my heart, Will. I don't care about the lives you save. I care about your life, and your life should be here. With me.' the cold steel in his voice made Will look at him once again. The dark blood eyes seethed with madness, derangement made out of love. </p><p>'You don't have hold of me. I'm no one's possession, especially not yours. I'm my own and even the distorted edges of us in throes of passion can't make me lose myself. I know what I need and want and I told you that.' tears gathered in his eyes as he said 'I thought you saw me.' he averted his eyes from him, already going in Hermes's direction to be taken to the surface.</p><p>'I saw you.' wailed Hannibal ' I accept everything you are!'</p><p>The young god turned and looked into maroon eyes. 'You would deny me my life on the surface.'</p><p>'No. Not your life, Will. Never that what makes you sparkling so much more.'</p><p>'My freedom then. You'd take that from me.' he said it like a whisper, full of regret and bitterness.</p><p>Hannibal didn't know what to say at that, as it was true. He wanted to cage Will like a bird, cut off his wings and hear him sing only for him, only for his to worship and love. </p><p>But he couldn't let him leave, at least not for forever. He wouldn't let his heart abandon him.</p><p>'I understand. Then at least take this sweetly sinful pomegranate to remember me by when life becomes maddeningly polite. Think about me, Will.' he handed him the one half of it and popped a few seeds from the other one to crush them between his teeth.</p><p>Will took it and did the same, relishing the taste of it, the same as Hannibal's force, so bittersweet and corrupt in its ripeness. They looked at each other, Hannibal's face mask of calmness, Will's contorted in anguish, one tear escaped from his tear duct and slid slowly down his cheek. </p><p>The need to kiss it away smashed the king's heart, but he wasn't allowed that. At least not now.</p><p>Without another word, Will turned back and went to Hermes. He didn't want to say goodbye because goodbye meant going away and going away means forgetting. And he didn't want to forget, not this.</p><p>He let Hermes embrace him in the waist and looked at drifting away dark silhouette that not even once averted its eyes from him until Will went through the gates of Hades.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MYTHOLOGY LESSON FOR TODAY:<br/>Erynias or Furies-female chthonic deities of vengeance in ancient Greek religion and mythology. There were three of them:<br/>Alecto – Punisher of moral crimes (anger, etc.) (aka Alana)<br/>Megaera – Punisher of infidelity, oath breakers, and theft (aka Margot)<br/>Tisiphone – Punisher of murderers (aka Freddie) (you see what I did there *wink wink*</p><p>Tartarus-is the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans.</p><p>Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus are the judges of the dead. They judged the deeds of the deceased and created the laws that governed the underworld. However, none of the laws provided a true justice to the souls of the dead, and the dead did not receive rewards for following them or punishment for wicked actions.</p><p>The ferryman is called Charon and after receiving a soul from Hermes, would guide them across the rivers Styx to the underworld after getting paid one book for the ride.(that's why ancient greeks left 2 obols on eyelids of the deceased. If you didn't have the money you had to wait for 100 years on a shore to get the ride.</p><p> </p><p>Your kudos get to eat the rest of the feast with bickering judges and your comments reassure Hannibal that he is a dick for the trick with pomegranate.</p><p>Oh, also I want to draw sth as the celebration for finishing this story so you decide, my darlings:<br/>1.NSFW filth<br/>2.cute fluff/unicorns and rainbows<br/>3.come up, Doctor, with some stupid shit<br/>4. don't draw anything</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. NSFW ART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I didn't have the motivation to finish the story yet but had the inspiration for drawing I added this little spoiler for you to think about. Thx for Mewtho9 who is the only one who reads my notes or just had enough motivation to reply, this kinky spoiler is for ya! 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt, he felt once again as if his heart was ripped out from his chest. Done by a god or human the betrayal always tasted the same. Hannibal knew how he loved this world, so full of life and passion, which was essentially the heart of his power. He allowed him to see his true self, to know and Hannibal accepted it. He declared his love and promised him his everything, but for what price? Being locked underground like some beautiful pet to be adored and pampered. He wasn't like that, Will knew how he looked like outside but inside the beast was trashing, something so dark and violent only Hannibal could adore. </p><p>And he still denied him! Denied his nature, his core, his freedom! </p><p>He couldn't look in the direction of the steel gates that closed after Harmes took him over to get to the official entrance to the surface. The frost hit him like a hammer when they crossed over. His whole body shivered from the freezing wind that swivelled snow all around him. The view was as breathtaking as terrifying. There was nothing besides white cold death all around him. His emerald and full of life trees were now black trunks and branches hidden under snowdrifts, golden fields transformed into seas of sparkling whiteness and his sky, his beautiful blue sky, was grey as if even Helios left this plain of suffering and despair. </p><p>He didn't have to look for humans to know in what state they were in. Hermes came for him only because gods and goddesses stopped getting sacrifices. The self-absorbed pricks they were. And without him, his mother couldn't bring the spring back. Not now, when the only thing that the earth wanted was an offering. The sacrifice of blood that Will brought with him, feeding it red living energy to wake it up from the hibernation after winter. No one knew it, not even his mother, and so the earth slept still.</p><p>The chill pickled his skin and started to crawl into his insides, freezing everything in its way. He closed his eyes and took it in, feeling the way it tried to chill his core, instead of fighting he absorbed it. Took it in to the deep and dark place where the beast had its nest and fed it that cold. The cold that became a cold fury, burning like fire but sharp like ice.</p><p>And so he prowled through the world, ripping the unworthy and corrupt and feeding the earth, and as bodies piled up so did the green patches of vegetation. He spent four months restoring the equilibrium that Hannibal disrupted just by the omission. He still felt the breach of trust that the King of the Underworld committed however at the end of his spine something prickled every time he judged. Some insatiable hunger for more, the same one that Hannibal arouse in him and that could be squelched only by eating the pomegranate seeds from the half of the fruit the old god gave him. But with the taste came memories, memories of heat and belonging, of passion so pure and raw that ate him alive as he devoured his lover. </p><p>At long last, the summer came and so his mother with a frown at her beautiful face.</p><p>'Where have you been? What have you done to the earth?' she yelled causing the earth to split in half where she stood. </p><p>'Hello to you too, mother.' scoffed Will looking her straight in the eyes, the lush green fighting with the azure ones.</p><p>'I'm your mother if you want it or not as I'm the caretaker of this mortal plane. You will answer me if you want it or not.' she took hold of his head in two hands and tightened her grip, vines entangled Will and prodded into his mind causing him to scream so mightily that the gods from the highest to the lowest parts of the cosmos heard him. Demeter prodded and opened his psyche releasing everything to the surface, even the profoundly hidden beast.</p><p>A pair of dirty green horns sprout from his head overgrown with his mother's vines making her take away her hands and gasp with terror. </p><p>'In the name of Gaia, what have you done my child?!' she shook her head from side to side, a look of utter disgust and horror on her face. </p><p>'I had done what I had to. Because none of you did, because none of you cared.' Will hissed through teeth.</p><p>'You are a bigger abnormality than Hades himself! You are with each other!' she yelled taking a step back as Will made a step towards her. 'At least you will be there with till the end of time!'</p><p>He looked at her perplexed. 'What do you mean? Haven't you seen everything? I'm not going back to that spinner of yarns!'</p><p>She looked at him and laughed the mirthless laugh. 'You are his already. You ate the fruit from the underworld. No, you ate it with him even! Do you know what it means?'</p><p>'No, you old hag! That's why I'm asking!' he smirked at her offended face.</p><p>'How dare you! You righteous, reckless, twitchy little god!'</p><p>'Oh, I dare. I dare you to tell me or you will see oceans of the blood of unworthy on this mortal plane.' he threatened her spitting poison into her ears. She stared at him, her demeanour changing to cold and calculated. The same one when he was born and was unloved by her or his father-Zeus.</p><p>'You ate the fruit from the Dead's Realm and so will hunger for only food from there. But not only this, the fruit was pomegranate the symbol of fertility, darkness and death and so you are married to the one you ate it with. You are married to the King of the Underworld.' she spoke calmly observing every change in Will's features.</p><p>And in this precise moment, Hannibal in his chariot shot up from the crack in the earth Demeter made. He couldn't choose a better time, Will thought. The old god looked daggers at his sister and went to Will, taking him in- beautiful chocolate curls were now mop of long hair with flaking caked blood and mud, his young face now had scruff of beard, alabaster skin was golden by the sun and from his head protruded pair of horns. </p><p>'Beautiful' he breathed out as he caressed Will's cheek to get rid of dirt. 'Even in your savagery, you are beautiful, my heart.' he smiled and something in Will snapped. He grabbed the long hair into his fist and brought their eyes of the same level.</p><p>'What have you done, you creep?!'</p><p>Hannibal was taken aback only for a second, he looked at his sister, a smirk on her face and connected the dots.</p><p>'I did what I had to. You are my heart and I won't let you leave me, Will.' Will was still like a statue, he said the same sentence just a moments ago to his mother. He did all this because he wanted to, because he believed it was right. Like Hannibal thought it was right to shackle Will to himself. He took a deep breath, the smell of the earth after rain filled his lungs, the smell of Hannibal's skin. He couldn't destroy the sacred union that was marriage, Hera would never allow it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it. For all the wrongdoing against him, he would punish the older god and he will love every second of it. Because it will be the suffering caused by Will, his own heart that will be beside him for all eternity. </p><p>His grip abated and he started to massage Hannibal's neck. A look of utter blissfulness and small wariness crept on his husband's face. Will looked at Demeter and smiled wickedly. </p><p>'I will go with my husband to his kingdom.' Hannibal slightly moaned at the words 'But I will come every spring to wake the earth. None of you will do it for obvious reasons so don't deny me entry.' </p><p>His mother turned the deal in her mind and nodded in confirmation to end this meeting as fast as she could. She didn't want to spend even one more minute in the presence of deranged couple. </p><p>'And you' Will stared at Hannibal 'With you I have a lot to talk about.' Hannibal smiled at him and took still smaller but more muscular body of his love in his arms. He was as warm and soft as he remembered. The time spent away from Will seamed like days but in truth, it was like aeons. </p><p>They went to the chariot and once again plunged to the depths of the earth leaving Demeter to finally take a deep breath of clean warmed by sun air.</p><p>-----------</p><p>'You are mine!' growled Will impaling himself on Hannibal's cock. Breathing in the smell of petrichor and finding his release when his husband emptied inside him, coating his insides with dark pleasurable force.</p><p>'Yes!' moaned Hannibal securing his grasp on Will's knees, his muscles tensing with each upper trust into tight heat. Will was a marvel, ravening and fierce as he created a crystal collar around his neck that bounded Hannibal to him. The older deity would never cast Will aside, be able to lie to him or cause him pain without feeling it too. hey were one in two bodies. chained to each other for all eternity through deceiving and love.  </p><p>Hannibal wouldn't want it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Snickerdoodle! Guys! I'm finished! It's the end!<br/>Thank you all for the support in comments and kudos(really needed it)!💗 This took a lot longer than I wanted it to but at least we are done with it.<br/>I know that characters are really OOC but I like the thought of murder puppy Graham and drama queen/sappy Hannibal. Will is in too much pain, too often in all those fics.<br/>If you like this story and artwork please show your love and see you in some other fic written by me! 😘</p><p> </p><p>Hit me up on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/Doctor_W_V">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>